stupidmariobrosfandomcom-20200216-history
Johnny Mushroom and the Kingdoms
Johnny Mushroom and the Kingdoms is a band created by Mario and Luigi that first premiered in A Band that is better than the Jonas Brothers!. The band later reappeared in Who is Scott Masterson?. And was the focus of the deleted episode Guess who's not invited...again. In Operation: Blind Storm, Evil Dane offered to be the bands manager which Mario and Luigi accepted (they were bribed with coins) and later made the song Let the Goombas Hit the Floor. They return in JMK FOREVER to create an original song. Members Season 1 *Mario - Lead singer, bass guitarist *Luigi - Drummer *Wario - Acoustic guitarist *Waluigi - Keyboarder Season 2 *UPS - Replacement lead singer *Luigi - Back-up singer *Ash - Back-up singer *Link - Back-up singer Season 3 *Mario - Lead singer *Luigi - Back-up singer *Ash - Back-up singer *Donkey Kong - Back-up singer Operation: Blind Storm *Mario - Lead singer *Luigi - Lead singer Season 4 *Mario - Lead singer, bass guitarist, co-writer, music video director *Luigi - Drums *Wario - Acoustic guitarist *Waluigi - Keyboarder, co-writer *Ness - Recording manager Managers *Scott Masterson (formerly) *Evil Dane - (formerly) *Donkey Kong *Brock - Co-manager History The band first begun when Mario and Luigi decided to create a band after a short couple of auditions they get Wario and Waluigi in the band. After becoming a great success Mario randomly decides to quit, saying it was fun at the time but now it is getting boring, and the others do the same. The band was later brought back by Scott Masterson who set up a concert kicking out Wario and Waluigi, who then set up their own band, "Tommy Fungus and The Dungeons" with Walgina and FedEx. However, the new band quickly breaks up after Wario discovers that they stink during their first rehersal. Ash and Link are put into JMK, and UPS replaces Mario as singer when he falls in. Despite having their Instruments stolen by Tommy Fungus and The Dungeons' ex-members, the concert was successful and ownership of the band went to DK and Brock. Later on the band becomes an acapella group with DK replacing Link who was sick and Scott unsuccessfully tries to regain ownership of the band. In Operation: Blind Storm, Evil Dane arrives offering Mario and Luigi to give their band to him despite memories of Scott Masterson's rule they agree. They begin recording their take on Fireflies called Fireballs but Dane doesn't like it and suggests doing Death Metal so they instead do a spoof of Drowning Pool's Bodies. They leave the studio leaving Dane to edit the video. In JMK FOREVER, the band (that now seems to be managed by DK again) come back together to make an original song to avoid losing all their money from Universal Music Group who wants to sue them for copyright infringement for their previous parodies. They release their new song, Mario's Princess Is In Another Castle, on YouTube, and it gains over 20 million views in one week. However, tensions begin to rise between the band members, and Johnny Mushroom and The Kingdoms breaks up for good. Songs *Mario's Princess is in Another Castle (original song) *All The Wrong Moves - based on All The Right Moves by One Republic. *Fireballs - based on Fireflies by Owl City. *Let the Goombas Hit the Floor - based on Bodies by Drowning Pool. *Good Video Games - (Head Over Heels) by Tears For Fears *I'm Stomping on Goombas - Based on Walking on Sunshine by Katrina and the Waves.* *Mushroom Kingdom Girls - Based on California Girls by The Beach Boys. * *You're a Plumber - Based on All Star by Smash Mouth. *Games Are Our One Desire - Based on We Didn't Start The Fire by Billy Joel. *Like a Plumber - Based on Like a Virgin by Madonna. *You Toss Me Right Round - Based on You Spin Me (Like A Record) by Dead Or Alive. *Smells Like Bowser - Based on Smells Like Teen Spirit by Nirvana. *All You Need is Gloves - Based on All You Need is Love by The Beatles. * *Trapped in the Green Pipe - (Likely) based on Trapped in the Closet by R Kelly. * *Do The Buttstomp - (Likely) based on (Do) The Hustle by Van McCoy. * *Plumber's Paradise - based on Gangster's Paradise by Coolio.* *Just Plunge It - (likely) based on Beat It by Michael Jackson.* *64 Pixels to Reach my Heart* *For the Longest Time - Originally by Billy Joel** (* These songs were shown on the tracklist for JMK's first album in A Band that is better than the Jonas Brothers! but were never made into actual songs. However, "Mushroom Kingdom Girls" and "I'm Stomping on Goombas" were performed for a short bit.) (** This song is a personal favourite of Rich's, one of his pre-Stupid Mario Brothers videos features him singing an adaptation called "Graduate on Time". It is also the only song which is performed in its original, unaltered version in the series). Category:Johnny Mushroom and the Kingdoms Category:Season One Category:Season Two Category:Season Three Category:Operation: Blind Storm Category:Season Four